


Of Clones and Such Things

by orphan_account



Series: Master of Death 'verse [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Old work, only up bc I'm sentimental
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 09:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11056524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bruce and Dick meet Damian for the first time. Dick hates Talia, and things are not as they seem.(EDITED- sorry about the lack of paragraph spacing- I've edited that *shrugs sheepishly* this was originally written when I was in fifth grade so...)





	Of Clones and Such Things

Dick yawned, leaning back into one of the various chairs littering the Batcave. He'd just gotten back from a _particularly_ nasty case, and was looking forward to some peace and quiet. A second later, he tensed, having heard a crinkle. Rising, he padded over to the other side of the room, then stopped. The scene before him was as amusing as it was alarming, for there lay Batman on the floor. A young boy, about nine or ten in a black outfit was tying the man up, and by him stood a woman who was presumably his mother. Removing the silencing and disillusioning spells on himself, Dick calmly held a sword to both of the intruders' jugulars, and said quietly, "What the _hell_ are you doing to my fiancé?" The woman blinked in surprise at his statement, while the raven-haired youth's face remained emotionless.

At this moment, Bruce cleared his throat and said, indicating with a tip of his head the lady, "She claims that he is my son."

Dick laughed, "O-oh, m-m-my," he wheezed, regaining his breath, "That, madam, is _the_ most hilarious thing I've _ever_ heard!"

The woman glared at him, "Damian is his son," she insisted. "Hah." Dick snorted, "You want me to do a lineage revealing spell to prove you wrong?"

The lady(he would just call her Black Menace, for now) jutted out her chin in defiance,"Prove it," she challenged.

Dick huffed, rolling his eyes at the Menace "Fine. _Revelare in sanguine tuo. Zeige dein blut._ _Αποκαλύψτε το αίμα σας.*"_ he intoned, flicking his wrist at the boy (Damian?). A glowing slate appeared above his head, and a family tree began to draw itself. On one side, it began with _Sila Wayn**,_ then eventually came down to _Bruce Wayne._ The other side, however...Dick nearly gasped, for Damian (Damian was what the Menace had called the boy, right?)'s other parent was...him. Dick Grayson Wayne. "How?" Dick questioned, then let out a small choking noise as it dawned upon him, "Oh. A clone," he said numbly. "Two genetic donors, the proper equipment...you were going to pass him off as yours, and force Bruce to marry you to avoid a scandal," he legilimenced her to confirm it, and felt rage building in every cell of his being. This _fiend_ had taken his child, _Bruce's_ child, and raised him to be a heartless assassin. His vision reddened, a terrible phoenix song bursting from his lips, weaving through the air to get at the vile beast. **_§Get out,§_** he commanded, his voice reverberating around the room, **_§GET OUT!§_** The woman fled, gaze filled with fear. Bruce stood up(having by now gotten out of the ropes binding him) and placed a calming hand on the Mage's trembling shoulder. Dick lent into the warmth, and took a deep breath. He blinked a few times, waiting for his eyes to revert back to their usual colour, then turned to Bruce and said, " _You're_ telling Alfred."

**Author's Note:**

> *These all translate to "Show/reveal your blood" they're in Latin, German and Greek, respectively. The Greek is pronounced "Deíxe to aíma sou". I did it in three languages because, what the heck, I felt like it! Also, in many religions, three is the most powerful number.
> 
> **Sila Wayn is an OC, because I couldn't figure out who the oldest(known of) Wayne was


End file.
